Workmen
Workmen are minor characters in the television series, but play an important role in the functioning of the Island of Sodor. They are always ready to assist in almost any kind of work and are found in almost any part of the Island of Sodor. They usually wear a cap, sometimes a flat cap, a blue coat with a white shirt and black tie, over which overalls are worn. Locations They are usually found around, but are not limited to: * Accidents * Shunting Yards * Depots * Stations * Sheds * Any maintenance work or project * Turntables * Junctions * Tunnels * Bridges * Forests * Windmills * Flour Mills * Signal Boxes * Signals * Water Towers * Washdowns * Scrapyards * Harbours * Warehouses * Factories * The Works * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * The Coaling Plant * The Coal Hopper * Quarries and Mines * Constructions * Railway Lines * Roadworks * Level Crossings * The Lumber Mill * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Whiff's Waste Dump * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Ulfstead Castle * Crocks Scrap Yard Voice Actors Dock Workers: * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Merry Winter Wish, Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Kerry Shale (US; Merry Winter Wish, Blue Mountain Mystery and Emily Saves the World) * Bob Golding (UK/US; Tale of the Brave) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; No Steam Without Coal and Who's Geoffrey?) * Shigenori Sōya (Japan; Henry's Hero) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; Henry's Hero and Tale of the Brave) * Hiroaki Tajiri (Japan; Tale of the Brave) * Takuya Iwabata (Japan; Tale of the Brave) * Hideyuki Kanaya (Japan; Flatbeds of Fear) Knapford Station Yard Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Joe Mills (UK/US; Toad and the Whale) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Very Important Sheep) Quarry Workers: * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery) * Keith Wickham (UK; Signals Crossed) * Kerry Shale (US; Blue Mountain Mystery and Signals Crossed) * Hideyuki Umezu (Japan; Signals Crossed) * Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japan; Signals Crossed) Rail Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK; Santa's Little Engine and Duck in the Water - UK/US; The Frozen Turntable, The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Kerry Shale (US; Santa's Little Engine and Marion and the Pipe) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; Santa's Little Engine and The Frozen Turntable) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; Duck in the Water) * Ryuzou Ishino (Japan; Duck in the Water) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger and Marion and the Pipe) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger and Marion and the Pipe) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Óscar Flores (Mexico; The Frozen Turntable) * Gheo Benjoino (Brazil; Duck in the Water) * Hamilton Fernandes (Brazil) Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Toad and the Whale and Rocky Rescue) * William Hope (UK/US; Toad and the Whale) * Kerry Shale (UK/US; Diesel's Ghostly Christmas) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; Toad and the Whale) Steamworks Workers: * William Hope (UK/US; Wonky Whistle) * Keith Wickham (UK; Long Lost Friend) * Glenn Wrage (US; Long Lost Friend) * Daiki Nakamura (Japan; Wonky Whistle) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Long Lost Friend) Trivia * Several workmen are currently on display at Drayton Manor and the Hara Model Railway Museum. * What the workmen wear would be considered unsafe by modern standards. For example they do not wear hardhats, safety vests, or eye protection. This is because the TV series is set before the 1970s. However, some episodes show quarry workmen and miners wearing hardhats and since the CGI switch-over hardhats and eye protection have been more present. * A "Pack scale" workman (along with two heads) was preserved by the Top Props preservation group. * Other than the usual brown overalls, blue coats, white shirts, black ties and caps, workmen are seen in different clothes, like yellow-orange jumpsuits, helmets, dark blue jumpsuits, blue overalls, white overalls, light blue trousers, different coloured vests and many more. * The workmen also sometimes work as shunters, signalmen and even as the managers and foremen, who become the boss for other workmen, besides Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival and Miss Jenny Packard. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (set of four workmen) (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery HeaveHoThomas!55.png Category:Humans Category:Staff